Carta a mi mejor amigo
by Renna-ko
Summary: Ella lo quiere, él la quiere y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta y sufren en un doloroso silencio, realmente la raza humana es tonta, aviso, las puertas de mi corazon esta de nuevo funcionando!, un ? & ? epilogo! jaja no las deje a medias ehhh!
1. capitulo 1: Ella

hola pequeñas, como estan?? espero que bien, bueno aqui me tiene con una mini historia** y un aviso sobre mi fic las puertas de mi corazón** que **estara suspendido unas cuantas semanas** ya que saldre del pais y no creo tener nada de tiempo para actualizarlo

con ustedes si puedo serles completamente sincera, estos dias la he pasado muy mal por lios amorosos como se daran cuenta en este fic, y realmente no tengo animos de hacer nada asi que saldre del pais a despejar mi cabeza un poco para volver con todas las ganas del munco y seguir escribiendo

de todas maneras les quiero agradecer infinitamente su apoyo y todos los animos que me han dado en mi estancia en fanfic, en especial a aquellas personitas de las que me he hecho amiga y he platicado con ellas, persnas de distintas partes del mundo que comparten una misma aficion, asi que de nuevo muchas gracias, y espero que les guste

sin mas aqui lo tienen

* * *

_todos los personajes (si es que adivinan quienes son jijij) que fueron empleados en esta página fueron utilizados con fines informativos y tienen Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Japón. Come frutas y Verduras. La piratería es un delito, no ataques barcos. jijijiji_

**Carta a mi mejor amigo**

**by: PsS :)**

88

_"Esto va a ser difícil...Y cada vez que quieras llorar recuerda que..._

_Si lloras tu solo vas a limpiar tus lágrimas"_

8 8

Es la primera vez que me siento tan destrozada. Muchas veces he querido llorar pero hasta ahora o lo hacía "llorar es de débiles" me han inculcado desde pequeña y crecí con esa mentalidad pero ahora por más que lo intento las lágrimas caen de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas. Mi vista está cada vez más nublada y, yo no sé como estoy escribiendo esto.

Son las tres de la mañana y no he parado de llorar, aguantándome cada sollozo que quiere salir de mi cuerpo pero, ya no puedo, ya no puedo con esto, ¡no sirvo para esto! y al recordar él porque me encuentro en este estado, mi corazón se comprime y se me dificulta respirar.

Que ironías nos da la vida, yo, la que nunca había sufrido por amor, la que había puesto una enorme barrera de hielo alrededor de mi corazón y había jurado que jamás iba a llorar, ahora está escribiendo esta carta con las barreras derretidas y el corazón roto.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nos conocimos fuiste muy amable conmigo, yo venía de otra ciudad, no conocía a nadie y me sentía muy sola hasta que te encontré, fuiste el primero en hablarme y me enseñaste todo lo que necesite saber. Desde ese día nació nuestra amistad y fue creciendo hasta convertirnos en los mejores amigos.

Todavía recuerdo la promesa que me hiciste, aquella en la cual decías que siempre me ibas a proteger y que jamás me harías llorar, no soportabas verme llorar.

8 8

"_No te acerques, _

_Temo que mis lágrimas puedan avergonzar tu alma"_

_8 8_

Hoy, lo estás haciendo, has roto tu promesa sin saberlo, ¿Cómo lo sabrías? Me ves como a una hermana, como tu hermana pequeña, no sabes cuánto lo odio.

Hace algunos días alguien me preguntó si estaba interesada en alguien, le dije que no y no mentí, no lo estaba todavía, en ese entonces aún no comprendía lo que sentía por ti, que no te quería solo como mi mejor amigo, te quería para mí, como hombre y tu no lo sabes.

Me pediste el teléfono y el mail de dos de mis amigas, me confesante que estabas enamorado de las dos y yo te escuché, te escuché con el corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos, te escuché atenta a todos tus planes para conocerlas mejor y saber a cual es a la que querías realmente, ya no lo soporté y con una de mis mejores sonrisas te di sus números, sus mails y sus horarios, te di todo en bandeja de plata, si, lo sé, soy una imbécil, pero que pudo hacer más que verte feliz.

Me tomas la mano y me dices que soy la mejor amiga del mundo, que soy tu mejor amiga y que nunca me cambiarias por nada.

Salgo de tu departamento hecha polvo y comienzan a recorrer mi rostro pequeñas gotas de agua salada, una a una pasan por mis mejillas. Me duele la garganta y mi pecho, y sin más, comencé a correr. Ya no me importaba nada, ya te había perdido.

Han pasado dos semanas de eso, todos los días vienes a mi casa a comentarme lo que has hecho aprovechando que mis papás se la pasan trabajando y mi hermana no está en casa, creo que solo te faltaría vivir en mi cuarto jeje, hoy será la fiesta de Berenice, una de la que estás enamorado, 

pero no voy a ir, hoy solo quiero dormir, así que llego a mi casa, me doy un largo baño con agua caliente y me meto a la cama, y como si lo estuviera esperando, me llegó un mensaje tuyo, no sé si soy masoquista o qué pero contra todas las reglas de probabilidad y estadística lo abro:

_"¿Por qué no viniste a la fiesta? ¿Estas bien? Berenice y yo la estamos pasando de maravilla, ¿sabes? Creo que ella es la indicada. Te extrañamos. Bye"_

_8 8_

"_Déjame ir si no me amas,_

_Pero no sigas jugando con mi mente"_

_88_

Y solo me queda seguir llorando.

He decidido salir del país unas semanas aprovechando la boda de una prima lejana, me quedare con unos tíos y me dedicare de lleno al estudio, ya no soporto verte todos los días y que me cuestes de tus amoríos, me lastimas con tus palabras y por más que lo intente no soy de hierro, no soy un roble solo soy yo, una mujer que hasta hace unos meses había jurado jamás llorar y ahora está hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Así que sin más solo me queda despedirme, me hará bien salir de esta rutina por lo menos unos días.

Te quiere con todo el corazón

Tú mejor amiga.

8 8

"Por más que trato de alejarlo, este amor se vuelve cada vez más confuso"

8 8

* * *

y bien? aqui estoy de nuevo, espero que ahora entiendan muchas cosas jeje, pero bueno una amiga muy queria me ha retado (regañado) y me ha quitado la venda de los ojos, y aunque todavia duele, son cosas que pasan y lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, asi aque tendre que hacer un "arriba esos animos" y a ver que pasa

las frases que utilice las he leido a lo largo y ancho de mi vida y no sabria decirles los autores algunas las he sacados de distintos animes y otras de fics que he leido pero como no quiero problemas les pido de la manera mas atenta que si conocen al autor me lo hagan saber para poder incluirlo jeje

bueno princesas, me despido y les deseo un excelente desempeño en todo lo que hagan

Atte. PsS :)

hay si quieren dejar reviews se los agradeceria bastante jeje pero si, no hay problema con que les haya gustado la historia me doy por bien servida jeje

byee


	2. capitulo 2: El

bueno aqui me tienen de nuevo, en un principio este iba a ser un one-shot pero siertas personitas me dijeron que querian ver como seguia la historia asi que decidi alargarla un poco, no sera mucho, quiza uno o dos capitulos mas, pero no creo que superen los 5, de todas modos, le quiero agradecer las palabras de aliento que me dieron, me subieron bastante el animo, aun sigo en estados unidos pero ahora con el animo mas arriba creo que me animare a escribir en mis tiempos libres aunque no les prometo nada jeje, bueno ya no las aburro mas, espero que disfrutes la lectura

con mucho cariño

PsS :)

PS. (P.D) este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a todas esas niñas y niños que en algun momento se han encontrado en esta encrusijada que da la vida, esperando que siempre haya un final feliz...

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Él**

_Nunca he sentido que fuera capaz de amarle como ahora la hago, ahora que todo amor es imposible._

_Elizabeth Bennet_

_Tomado del libro "pride and prejuice" de Jane Austen_

_(Orgullo y prejuicio)_

Recuerdo el día en el cual te conocí, eras la nueva del barrio, venias de otra ciudad y te convertiste en mi vecina. El primer día que te vi, te veías muy ocupada, cargando tus pequeñas maletas y cajitas para llevarlas a dentro de tu nueva casa. Mi mamá me dijo que se habían mudado porque tu papá había conseguido un nuevo empleo, también me pidió que fuera muy amable contigo, que eras nueva en esta ciudad y que probablemente no conocías a nadie, así que debía de ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras, tuve que aceptar a regañadientes, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ser alguna especie de guía para turistas, esas cosas me aburrían en ese entonces y lo siguen haciendo, pero cuando te vi tan solitaria y sin nadie con quien pudieras platicar me sentí mal, y tuve la necesidad de ayudarte, todavía no comprendo lo que llegué a sentir en ese momento, quizá fue lastima, no, estoy seguro de que eso no fue, oh estoy confundido, pero lo único que estoy realmente seguro es que desde ese día nos convertimos en amigos.

Con el pasar de los días, semanas y meses me di cuenta de que eras una niña muy linda, me gustaba mucho verte sonreír, no sé por qué, pero tenias algo especial en ti, tus lindos ojos siempre tenían una luz especial que me hacía sentir bien, me encanta estar cerca de ti, poder jugar contigo todo el tiempo, me la paso muy a gusto, además eres de las pocas niñas que no hacen un pancho cuando no obtienen lo que quieren, y a ti si te gustaba jugar a los carritos y demás cosas para niños que a las demás no, por eso siempre te presumía con mis amigos de la escuela sin que tú te enteraras, realmente me sentía orgulloso de tener una amiga como tú.

Ese día me ha pasado algo muy extraño sabes, estábamos jugando en el parque y comenzamos a pelearnos por una tontería, nos empezamos a gritar cosas hirientes, te dije fea, marimacha, tonta y demás insultos que a nuestra corta edad resultaban una gran osadía, recuerdo que me dijiste niño sin raciocinio, ninguno de los dos conocía esa palabra pero la habías escuchado de tu mamá cuando se peleó con una señora y pensaste que era una mala palabra, realmente fue una pequeña guerra campal pero en ese instante, algo sucedió, recuerdo, que por primera vez en mi vida, te vi llorar, jamás, nunca antes lo habías hecho, eras del tipo de niñas que creía que llorar era de débiles, tu padre desde pequeña te inculcó con esa mentalidad, y si antes me hubieran dicho lo que iba a suceder, lo hubiera tachado de loco. Vi como tus hermosos ojos se empanaron de lágrimas, mismas que caía de tus ojos sin cesar, me sentí tan mal al verte en ese estado, tu carita se puso roja y sabia que estabas frustrada y triste por mi comportamiento, no sabes cuánto odie verte así y por primera vez desde que tengo conciencia hice una promesa misma que esperé cumplir toda mi vida, te prometí que nunca te iba a hacer llorar, y te iba a proteger de todo aquello que te lastimara, no iba a permitir que de nuevo perdieras esa sonrisa tan hermosa, y pobre de aquel que lo hiciera porque se iba a ir derechito al hospital incapacitado por semanas o ¡meses!

Sabes, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de muchas cosas, ya no eres la misma niña, de hecho ya no sé si yo sea el mismo, mis gustos han cambiado al igual que los tuyos, ya no nos gusta la misma música, los mismo programas de televisión, la ropa, casi todo entre nosotros ha cambiado 

menos, nuestra maravillosa amistad, y eso me hace muy feliz, pero siento que algo raro está pasando entre nosotros, realmente no sé qué es, pero me está asustando, es decir, te estoy empezando a ver de otra manera, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, de eso no hay duda pero cada que te veo, solo quiero permanecer a tu lado por siempre, cuando sonríes siento que todo tiene sentido y me inunda una infinita tranquilidad, y eso, como ya te lo había dicho antes, me asusta de sobremanera, no puedo verte con otros ojos, sencillamente no puedo, ¿y si nuestra relación cambiara? ¿Y si todos nuestro momentos felices se fueran a la basura por una imprudencia mía, por este sentimiento que crece dentro de mí? ¡No, no quiero ni pensarlo! Eso sería lo equivalente a perderte y no pienso permitirlo, creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas como hasta ahora, tengo que enterrar este sentimiento, jamás te debes de enterar de lo que siento, no podría aceptar un rechazo tuyo, creo que lo mejor será buscar a alguien más a mi alcance, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que tus amigas Berenice y Ángela me han tirado la onda, ellas parecen ser buenas muchachas, se que sonaré muy egoísta y hasta cruel lo que diré pero, solo espero poder olvidarte de la forma en que te veo, con una de ellas.

Unos días después de tomar esa decisión, fui a tu casa, como siempre, estabas sola, siempre tus padres trabajando, subí a tu habitación como todos los días que voy a visitarte, me gusta mucho ese lugar, es tan tu, que no puedo evitar sentirme como en casa , sin esperar más tiempo te conté mis planes para conocer más a tus amigas, al principio te noté sorprendida, tu expresión facial te delataba pero luego sonreíste, me felicitaste por dar ese paso adelante y buscar el amor, y con una sonrisa muy linda me diste todo en bandeja de plata, me sentí un poco mal sabes, pensé que si quiera me ibas a regañar por decirte que estaba medio enamorado de las dos al mismo tiempo y veo que ni siquiera te importó ya que rápidamente me diste sus respectivos teléfonos y mail, la pequeña llama de esperanza que tenía se apagó por completo, bueno, creo que eso fue lo mejor, ¡y a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales te sentí muy rara, ya no hablábamos como antes, a veces te notaba distante, perdida en tus pensamientos y una ligera tristeza en tus ojos aunque siempre tratabas de ocultarla, te conozco demasiado, se que algo que atormenta, y me siento tan mal de que no tengas la confianza para decírmelo.

Esa noche fue la fiesta de Berenice, ella me cae bien pero sé que nunca me enamoraría de ella, no en este momento, te busqué por todo el salón y no te encontré, fue raro, Berenice es de tus amigas más cercanas, fui a preguntarle y me dijo que no habías ido porque te sentías enferma, me preocupe bastante pero sabía que no podía ir a verte así que te mande un mensaje, ya debo de cortar este sentimiento que no me es correspondido, será Berenice, ella me ayudara a olvidar. Solo espero que ni ella ni yo salgamos heridos.

Te quiere con todo el corazón

Tu mejor amigo

_El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro. _**_Jacinto Benavente_ **

* * *

bueno, estos dias me la he pasado platicando con mi consejera y sensei personal mi querida pamela y me ha ayudado mucho, asi que aqui como veran ya no toy tan achicopalada jeje (es una palabra mexicana que significa algo asi como estar triste, deprimida etc) ademas estando aqui me he distraido bastante asi que mis animos estan mejor jeje bueno cambiando de tema

que opinan?? les gusto, espero que si jeje, bueno se acepta de todo, opiniones, critica buena, jitomatazos, tips, dudas etc etc jeje, nos vemos cuidense mucho

por favor DEJEN UN REVIEW!! siiiiii por favor haganme feliz jijijiji, ya esta bien ya dejo mi melodrama jeje

con mucho cariño

PsS :)

ya saben donde dice submit review solo denle go y listo jejej

ya esta bien no insisto mas, hasta pronto


	3. capitulo 3: Ambos

hola hola!! como han estado?? espero que bien, pues les dire, gracias a lo que sea que crean ustedes mi estado de animo ha mejorado considerablemente, ahhh por fin jajaja, y como eso paso ya estoy como al 89 porciento para seguir escribiendo jaja, muestra de ello es este chap, por otra parte les **quiero anunciar que el fic de las puertas de mi corazon ya esta abierto nuevamente, por fin!!** jajaja asi que espero poder subir el chap a mas tardar unos dias, solo para afinar los ultimos detalles jaja, bueno pequeñas, ya no les quito mas el tiempo y aqui les dejo el ultimo de los chaps de este fic

espero que sea de su agrado, ahhhh si con una ligera sorpesa al final jajaja

**por ultimo quiero decir que este chap esta dedicado a mi chica sexy!!, amigui!! gracias por todo, por tus consejos, tu apoyo y mis terapias psicologicas sin costo alguno!! jajaja, no sabes lo bien me que han hecho, gracias, gracias, gracias... por cierto tengo varias cosas que contarte asi que espero que te conectes pronto, byeee!! y disfruta del chap ehhhh!! jajaja**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Ambos**

**_El POV'S_**

-y bien quieres tomar algo mas –le pregunté a Berenice después de bailar un rato

-no gracias, yo estoy bien, ¿tú no quieres algo más?

-no, gracias tengo que manejar y tomar, no sería nada saludable jeje

-sí, verdad, sabes te noto un poco raro ¿algo te pasa? –había sincera preocupación en sus palabras

-eh?, no, es solo que estoy un poco preocupado por…

-es por ella ¿no es así?

-sí, lo es, últimamente la he notado un poco triste y no sé lo que le pasa, estoy preocupado –cada palabra que decía, salía de mi tan espontáneamente, al natural.

-entiendo, sabes, se que después de lo que te voy a decir, puede que me arrepienta pero es muy importante que lo sepas

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estas asustando ¿ella está bien?

-sí, lo está, pero… el motivo por el cual piensas que ella se está comportando de forma "rara" es porque, porque ella te ama

Me quede completamente en shock, eso no podía ser cierto, por supuesto que no, ella jamás se fijaría en mí, es decir, ella era mi mejor amiga, la mujer que más quería en la mi entera vida, y yo estuve a punto de dejarla ir, jamás conocía sus sentimientos, pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Será verdad?

-no te me quedes viendo de esa manera –me dijo Berenice –es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo, lo descubrí hace un par de días, ella pensó en voz alta, y yo la escuché

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? –le pregunté con curiosidad y asombro

-porque a mí me gustas mucho, pero ella te ama, y estoy segura de que yo tú la amas ¿no es así?

-yo… -"¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Yo… la amo? "

**Flashback**

-no dámelo es mío

-pero a mí me gusta entonces yo me lo quedo

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Dámelo!

-no seas chillona

-no lo soy

-Claro que si, además de que eres fea y tonta

-¡y tu eres un niño sin raciocinio!

-ahh si –empecé a decir con mi orgullo herido –pues tu eres una marimacha fea de la que nadie NUNCA se va a enamorar –lo dije con toda la intención de ofenderte

-yo… yo –te diste la vuelta y comenzaste a sollozar, creo que realmente me pase con ese comentario, jamás te había levantado la voz ni mucho menos te había llamado marimacha, odiabas que te dijeran así y yo lo sabía perfectamente.

-hey, ¿Qué te pasa? –realmente me preocupé en ese instante, jamás te había visto llorar y eso me asustaba

-eres un tonto –dijiste volteándote hacia mi mostrándome tus hermosos ojos de los cuales salían muchas lagrimas, tu nariz estaba roja y respirabas agitadamente –para tu mayor información yo soy así porque, … ¡porque pensé que te gustaba que así lo fuera!

"¡porque pensé que te gustaba que así lo fuera!" –esas palabras las sigo guardando en mi memoria

-yo, perdóname, no quise decir eso, yo estaba enojado, perdóname

-no… te… cre…o, re..alme..nte eso es… lo que pi.en..sas de mí, yo.. –me dijiste entrecortadamente

-perdóname –te dije apretándote fuertemente contra mí en un abrazo –yo te prometo, no, yo te juro que nunca jamás te hare llorar, por mi honor que así no será, y si alguien te llegara a lastimar por lo que sea yo estaré ahí siempre contigo para defenderte, te lo prometo

-¿lo dices.. en serio? –me preguntaste aferrándote cada vez más a mi camisa

-si te lo prometo pero por favor ya no llores, prométemelo tu también que ya no vas a llorar nunca si, por favor, no me gusta verte así

-está bien te lo prometo, nunca más –me dijiste con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, mientras te separabas un poco de mis brazos

**Fin del flashback**

-yo, si la a amo

-me alegra oír eso –me dijo Berenice con una sonrisa – ¿y qué esperas? ve con ella campeón

-gracias Bere, gracias por todo

Salí de la fiesta y me dirigí a tu casa, no sé si tus padres estarán pero no me importa, estoy decidido, no sé en qué tonto momento decidí dejarte libre, supongo que me entró un lapsus brutus, pero… estoy nervioso sabes, no sé cómo reaccionaras, espero que sea de la mejor manera

_**Ella POV'S**_

Me llegó un mensaje tuyo, no sé si soy masoquista o qué pero contra todas las reglas de probabilidad y estadística lo abro:

_"¿Por qué no viniste a la fiesta? ¿Estás bien? Berenice y yo la estamos pasando de maravilla, ¿sabes? Creo que ella es la indicada. Te extrañamos. Bye"_

Y solo me queda seguir llorando.

Me levanto de mi pequeño rincón y me meto a la cama, ya estuvo bueno de auto compadecerme, después de todo yo me lo busqué, si tan solo desde un principio me hubiera confesado, las cosas serian distintas, mas el tonto miedo de perderte me detuvo, ni modo, no hay marcha atrás, que lo mejor será dormir.

¡Ja!, dormir, como no, ¡maldito insomnio! Ahhh duérmete, duérmete de una vez, ya estuvo bien, no crees, ahh si mira y ahora hablas tu sola, creo que ya te estás volviendo una loca. ¿Qué fue eso? ¡ahh ¿quién será a estas horas?! ¡Maldito timbre!

Me levante como pude, realmente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie pero el tipo que estaba en la puerta era muy insistente y ya me estaba empezando a hartar, tomé las llaves de la mesa y abrí el cerrojo…tu

Creo que te sorprendiste un poco de verme en este estado, no te culpo, realmente sé que me veía fatal, me quite de la entrada y te deje la puerta abierta para que entraras, te veías un poco 

nervioso, realmente no me esperaba tu visita, así que ve fui a mi cuarto y cerré con seguro, creo que me seguiste porque comenzaste a tocar la puerta y al ver que no podías entrar, gritaste mi nombre varias veces hasta que la cerradura cedió, yo estaba sentada en una esquina con una almohada tapándome la cabeza, te acercaste a mí y me quitaste la almohada para después acariciar mi rostro, como cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo.

_:& fin&:_

* * *

y bien?? que les parecio el final? sii lo se medio raro, y al final no dije nada jaja, quien se imaginan que es la parejita de alli arriba?? podria ser un sere-darien, un mina-yaten, un ami-taiki, un seiya-sere, michiru-haruka, lo que ustedes gusten y manden, puede ser la pareja que ustedes decidan, con la que se sientan mas agusto!! asi que hechen a volar su imaginacion y escojan!!

jaja

antes que nada, les quiero agradecer a todas las que leyeron mi fic y me dejaron un review, gracias por sus cometarios, quejas, y puntos de vista, no saben el gusto que me da ver que alguien se puede llegar a identificar con los personajes o que despierte dentro de si, sentimeintos como amor, dolor, risas y todo eso que sentimos al leer

gracias una vez mas!

atte.

PsS :)


	4. Epilogo

jajaja esta bien lo admito mea culpa de ese final pero si se dieron cuenta no puse que ya estaba completa jajaja asi que si faltaba algo asi que aui lo tienen para todas aquellas y aquellos que querian algo mas jajaja

* * *

**Epílogo**

15 años después

**Flash back**

Ella POV's

-perdóname

-no lo entiendo

-perdóname por ser tan idiota, por nunca darme cuenta de tu estado de ánimo, por creer que siempre ibas a estar ahí conmigo incondicionalmente sin tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos, perdóname princesa, perdóname.

Lo mire con una ternura indescriptible, en ese momento estaba tan feliz, tan sorprendida que solo pude mirarlo a los ojos en busca de algún indicio que me dijera que estaba soñando, que me dijera que él no estaba ahí diciéndome todo lo que me había dicho, pero no encontré nada, todo fue real, todo estaba ahí mas para mí solo estábamos los dos, recuerdo que de mis ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas que dulcemente limpiaste con tus dedos, no sabía qué hacer, todo indicaba que ya conocías mis sentimientos y… yo no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar, es decir, cual sería tu decisión, estabas ahí conmigo pero y si solo era para decirme que lo sentías y que tu no sentías nada por mí, ¡rayos! ¿Por qué siempre soy tan pesimista?

-te quiero

" ¿Qué es lo que había escuchado? ¿te… te… qui.e..ro? es verdad tu estas ahí y me dice te quiero"

Me abalancé a tus bazos y te abrace fuertemente liberando mi llanto, escondí mi cabeza en tu pecho y mis manos arrugaban tu camisa, me correspondiste el abrazo, soy tan dichosa

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

El POV's

Estaba tan nervioso, me habías mirado tan tristemente, tan… no sé ni cómo me mirabas pero ese gesto me dolió tanto, y parecía que me habías clavado una daga en el corazón cuando de tus hermosos ojos empezaron a opacarse con pequeñas gotas de agua, con todo mi amor empecé a limpiártelas y tú me seguías viendo así, quería decirte tantas cosas, pero las únicas palabras que salieron de mi fueron un: te quiero

Después de eso te abalanzaste a mis brazos tan efusivamente que creí que en ese mismo instante me daría un infarto jeje, te sentía ahí tan junta a mí, escondiendo tu cabecita en mi pecho y sujetándome fuertemente, jamás fui tan feliz, claro hasta ese momento. Solo deseaba tenerte siempre junto a mí, amanecer acostado a tu lado y que tú fueras lo primero que vea, creo que ya lo tenía decidido, era en ese instante, o nunca.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Fin del flashback**

-¿y luego que paso? –pregunto una niña de escasos 11 años

-pues, hasta donde me acuerdo –mentí, claro que me acordaba perfectamente –lo bese con todo el amor que podía y le dije que sí, que si quería ser su novia, y nos volvimos a besar

-iuggg, ¿no te dio asco mami? –pregunto la segunda de mis hijas

-claro que no cariño, amaba a tu padre con todo el corazón y jamás tendría asco de él

-ahh mami, no sabes lo que daría por enamorarme así algún día –dijo la primera

-estoy segura de que lo harás cariño, pero ahora a dormir, que ya es tarde y mañana tienen colegio

-ahhh mama, no nos lo hubieras recordado, pero bueno tienes razón, buenas noches mami, que sueñes con los angelitos

-ustedes también cariños míos, hasta mañana

Salí del cuarto de mis pequeñas diablillas, y me dirigí al mío, como recordaba esos días, los más tristes y a la vez los más felices

-bu!

-ahhh, amor me asustaste, ¿desde a qué hora llegaste que no te oí?

-pues mi quería princesa, llegué cuando le empezaste a contar a nuestras hijas nuestra historia

-me encanta como dices "nuestra" me recuerda lo mucho que te amo

-te amo preciosa, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo

-ni yo mi cielo, te amo, te amo, te amo

-sabes, si me lo sigues diciendo, te juro que hoy no saldrás de "nuestro" cuarto en toda la noche y no precisamente porque estés durmiendo

-¿es una amenaza esposo mío?

-es una advertencia esposa mía

-te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo

-jajaja, veo que te gusta desafiar la ley, ¿no es así?

-te amo, cariño

Y la levante en mis brazos como cuando recién casados y me la lleve a nuestra habitación

-¿creo que me tendré que atener a las consecuencias?

-creo que si princesa, aunque no veo que estés muy sufrida ehhh jajaja

-pues te diré jajaja

-te amo princesa

-yo también te amo mi príncipe.

Ambos POV's

Y nos fundimos en un tierno beso tan profundo como el primero y a la vez tan delicado y lleno de amor, recordamos todos los días como nos conocimos y aquellos días en los que sufrimos bastante pero gracias a ellos ahora somos lo que somos, amamos a nuestras pequeñas gemelitas con todo el corazón y esperamos que pase lo que pase siempre estemos juntos y que algún día nuestras pequeñas lleguen a encontrar el verdadero amor.

Por nuestra parte es todo, ya que tenemos muchas "cositas" que hacer.

* * *

ahora si, final, triste feliz final jajaja

sailor angel moon: condorito?? jajaja si como no, lo bueno es que me explicas en em msn si no yo seria la de la cara asi jajaja, deveras, y luego con eso de Y tu hermana, jajaja ya lo entiendo pero sinceramente no le hayo sentido jajaja bueno lo tendre que aplicar algun dia jjajaja bueno ninia preciosa gracias por todo, todo todo, saber hoy hare unas ocsas asi que luego te platico ehhh jajaja ya que seran muy divertidas y ademas mi plan secreto para confesarme asi que ya sabes ehhh!!

ariasserena: gracias por todo, me da gusto que te guste jejeje como escribo, es un gran aliento sabes, ademas me gusto mucho la frase que pusiste en mi review la de la rosa, me gusto bastante, gracias por apoyarme en este tiempo, cuidate, y no vemos en la siguiente!

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: mi deidad triple en una jajaja, gracias a ustedes estoy aqui con mis 4 capitulos jejeje y si el final anterior sabia que seria asi jajaja con cara de: y luego?? jajaja pero de todas maneras gracias por su apoyo, cuidence! y a ver si algun dia podemos platicar por msn

JennySol: hola!! como has estado?? espero que bien, no sabes como me rei con tus reviews jajaja y tus expresiones tan abiertas de lo que piensas y lo que no, agrdezco tu sinceridad jaja, cambiando de tema espero que ahora si te haya gustado la comida de boca jajaja especialmente hecha para vos y con todo lo que incluyen hacer las "cosas"jajaj nos vemos y espero poder hablar pronto contigo. byeee

annyfansailormoon:pues ya vez, ninguno de los dos termino sufriendo, bueno al menos e el fic jaja, de todas maneras gracias por los animos, de verdad me hiciste reir bastante pero ahora que te o confiezo trate de secuestra a naoko y le exigi que hiciera otra temporada pero ya vez ella habla japones y yo espanol asi que fue un poco dificil entendernos jajaja de todas maneras espero que pronto lo haga jajaja, cuidate, besos! byee

isa1181: si, lo se en este mundo la mayoria de las personas han sufrido por amor, pero yo creo que eso es parte del vivir diario, y como tu dices, lo que no mata te hace mas fuerte, espero que asi sea, y pues ya ves aqui te tengo no uno sino muchos besos de arte de la parejita jajaja, y mas que besos, pero esa es otra historia jajaja gracias por el cumplido y los animos, hasta pronto, cuidate!!

gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron el fic y me daban animos, realmente pase por una etapa de mi vida que para que les cuento jajaja pero bueno ya paso asi que ya no se las hago mas larga gracias una y mil veces por todo, gracias, gracias

atte.

PsS :)


End file.
